


bleach blonde

by strawberryfishz



Series: KenHina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Hair Dyeing, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, Instagram Live, KenHina Week 2020, Kozume Kenma is Whipped, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Live Stream, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, its really bad, this is pretty dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: “I already washed my hair, so I guess I have to look up how to bleach hair.” Kenma pulls a laptop from the table and begins typing on it. “Usually I pay someone to do this.”“Don’t worry, I’m a professional,” Shoyo says, toying with what appears to be a bottle of bleach developer. “I used to do my mom’s hair.”“How old were you?”Shoyo snorts. “Like, nine.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: KenHina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	bleach blonde

**Author's Note:**

> it's kenhina week!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> day one: **genderbend** /beach day
> 
> enjoy some stupid domestic fluff i guess
> 
> i may or may not change the title because i hate it

_ kodzuken started a live video _

Kenma moves the camera away from herself, and it rests propped up a little higher than eye level. She looks into the camera, and then slightly lower than it.

“Are you ready?” Someone says off camera. 

Kenma looks over and up at them, and her lips curl up into a smile. “Yeah.”

A woman comes into view and comes behind Kenma, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and looking at the screen. “Holy shit, 200,000 viewers already?”

Kenma’s smile grows. “Hey guys,” she says to the camera. “I haven’t done a live in a while, so I thought I could do a Q&A.” She runs a hand through her hair. “As you can see, my roots are--” she pauses with a laugh, “--far over grown, so Shoyo here--” she gestures to the woman behind her, “--is gonna help me with a touch up.” She looks at Shoyo with a grin. “Yeah?”

Shoyo smiles, too. “Yeah.” She leans in and pecks Kenma’s lips.

“I already washed my hair, so I guess I have to look up how to bleach hair.” Kenma pulls a laptop from the table and begins typing on it. “Usually I pay someone to do this.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a professional,” Shoyo says, toying with what appears to be a bottle of bleach developer. “I used to do my mom’s hair.”   
  
“How old were you?”

Shoyo snorts. “Like, nine.”

Kenma laughs, too, still looking down at the computer. “Okay, first it says to section the hair….”

Kenma begins to play with her hair, tying half of it up, so only a bottom layer is down. 

“Don’t we need tin foil?”

“It doesn’t say we do.” Shoyo comes over Kenma’s shoulder to look at the screen. 

“Mix the bleach powder and developer….” Shoyo reads out loud. She puts down the box she was fiddling with and walks off camera. “Where is that hair-dye-cup-thing?” She asks.

Kenma looks up. “Uhh, it should be in the bathroom closet,” she yells, and then turns back to the camera. She leans forward and watches the screen. “‘Who does the housework?’” Kenma reads outloud. “I do,” she says, but by the smile on her face, one could tell she was lying. 

“That is  _ not _ true!” Shoyo’s voice is heard, and Kenma giggles. Hinata storms back into view, now armed with a cup and a dye brush. “Kenma does not do an ounce of housework.” She counts on her fingers. “I cook, I clean, I do the laundry.”

“And I’m very grateful for it,” Kenma says, smirk still high on her face. “You are a very good cook and you take very good care of me.” She opens her arms. “Right, Sho?”

Shoyo plops herself in Kenma’s lap. “Damn right.” Kenma gives her an exaggerated kiss on the cheek, and when Shoyo’s still stiff, she goes in for her neck. Shoyo breaks into a giggle. “Kenma, we’re still on camera.”

Shoyo stands back up and Kenma swats at her butt, and they both laugh. Kenma leans into the camera again. “‘Hinata ‘yes-I-do-the-cooking-yes-I-do-the-cleaning’ Shoyo,’” she reads with a grin. 

Hinata chuckles from her position off camera. “I would like to point out that--” she comes into view, “--we’re using  Seiyu brand hair bleach because this one--” she points to Kenma, who’s looking up at Shoyo with a smirk, “--is a millionaire and still is cheap as fuck.”

“I’m using it once, Sho,” Kenma defends herself. “I’m not paying for that expensive stuff.”

“What if it ruins your hair?”

“...hair grows.”

Shoyo brings the bleach powder into view, holding it close to the camera. Kenma laughs. “Beauty YouTuber.”

Hinata puts her hand flat behind the container, making Kenma laugh more.

Shoyo disappears again. Kenma squints at the camera. “‘This stream is just Hinata calling Kozume out,’ I know, right?” She looks slightly above the camera. “She’s so mean to me.”

Hinata hums. “You love me.”   
  
A smile, almost dreamy, crosses Kenma’s face. “I do.”

Kenma leans her neck up, and just off screen, a small  _ mwah _ is heard. 

When Kenma sits back, Hinata reappears with gloves on and the cup in her hands. She takes Kenma’s hair in her one hand and begins to brush the bleach onto her hair with the other.

“How far up should I go?”

“I dunno,” Kenma says. “Just leave some brown.” She pauses, watching just below the camera. “‘You two are goals’,” she reads. 

“Aww,” Shoyo says, not looking up from her task.

“‘How long have you two been together?’” She glances up for a second, humming. “Uh, almost three years?”

“Yeah,” Hinata says. “But we’ve known each other since high school.”

Kenma hums. “Oh, here’s a question: ‘what’s the stupidest thing either of you have done?’”

Hinata snorts. 

“Shoyo ate a stick of butter by itself and i don’t think that’s even in the top ten.”

“You can’t even talk.”

“That’s fair. But you’ve done pretty stupid things.”

“Oh, I’m aware.” Shoyo takes the back of the brush and takes out more of Kenma’s hair. “One time, Kenma missed the door of a building  _ four times _ because she was on her phone.”

“Shoyo thought it would be a good idea to throw her phone off our old apartment building’s roof to see if it would land on a couch on the sidewalk,” Kenma says. “Let’s not even get into you with Tobio….”

Shoyo just laughs.

They answer questions as Shoyo paints Kenma’s head with the bleach until all of her hair is down and covered in the white.

“Now we wait.”

There’s a small  _ mrrow _ , and Shoyo looks down and gasps. “Hi, Mr. Fluffy!” She bends down and scoops up something, before she shows a big white cat to the camera. “This is one of our cats!”

“Yes, his name is ‘Mr. Fluffy,’” Kenma says. “Sho named him.”

“It’s better than what you wanted to name him. It’d be weird for us to have a pet named after one of our friends.”

“Oh my god,” Kenma says, as if they’ve had this conversation a thousand times. “I’m gonna ask you guys this: don’t you think he looks like Koutaro-san?” Kenma scratches the top of the cat’s head, and it’s purr is loud. “Look at his big-ass eyes.”

Hinata lets out a screeching laugh. “ _ Kozume _ ,” she shouts. “You can’t say stuff like that on the internet!”

“What? It’s true!”

Shoyo laughs some more and lets the cat down, and Kenma leans in towards the camera.

“‘Bokuto is typing…,’” she reads. 

“Come on,” Shoyo says, ushering her up. “Let’s wash this out before your hair falls out.”

Kenma sighs. “Yes, ma’am.”

They both go off the screen, and all is left is the chair Kenma was sitting in and what appears to be a kitchen. Off screen, running water is heard and unintelligible conversation. 

A cat, ginger this time, with bright green eyes, jumps on the chair and looks at the camera. It lets out a small  _ meow _ .

Footsteps are heard, and the cat jumps off the chair as Kenma plops back down into it, Hinata close behind her. Kenma’s got a towel wrapped around her hair, and she scrunches it with her fingers.

“The big reveal,” Shoyo says.

Kenma tugs the towel off her head, and her hair falls over her shoulders. There is considerably more blonde than before. “Look at that.”

“We’ll have to get some toner,” Shoyo says. “It’s a little orange still.”

“That’s okay for now,” Kenma says, running a hand through her hair. She looks up where Hinata is standing. “You did a great job. Thank you, baby.”

Shoyo smiles. “Of course.” She leans down, and they kiss.

“One more question,” Kenma says when they pull away. “You pick it, Sho.”

“Ooo,” Hinata says, and she leans close to the screen. “Hmm, this one: ‘You seem so much happier when Shoyo is with you. Will you do more live streams together?’”

Kenma looks at Shoyo. “Depends. Does Shoyo want to?”

“Of course!” Shoyo says. “This was super fun!”

Kenma smiles, so wide her eyes crinkle. “Awesome.” She turns her gaze to the camera. “Well, that’s it, I guess.” Her arm comes around the camera, and suddenly it’s being lifted. “Say hi to Ms. Butter.” The view flips, and the cat from before is looking up at the camera again.

“Alright, g’night, guys.”

_ live ended 20:49 _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me!!!!


End file.
